11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Samson of the War Hammer
Samson of the War Hammer (戦鎚のサムソン Sensui no Samuson) is a member of the Punishment Squad under the leadership of Georgius of the Rainbow. He is also Georgius best friend. Appearance Samson is a muscular tan-skinned North Africa old man with a white moustache and quiff. He is dressed in a white sleeveless Index uniform, which goes with a pair of dark brown gloves and boots. His vital points such as elbows, abdomen, knees and insteps are covered in golden armor plates. He also wears metallic belts on his biceps and calves. Personality Samson usually acts as a caring gentleman, acting almost like a fatherly figure in the squad. He is polite, generous and modest, which gained him the respect of even the hot-tempered Elaine. It is revealed in the battle against Liselotte that he actually loves Misao, but supports the relationship between her and Georgius rather than confessing his true emotions. Biography Samson originally held the title of a Saint, but was later deprived of the position and became Georgius' subordinate in the Punishment Squad. He is Georgius' best friend, occasionally sharing ideals and wisdom with the saint. Before joining Index, Samson was born in North Africa, living with his parents in a desert when he was young. As time passed, he gained incredible physical strength after many battles, to the point that people said he was born to be a soldier; some called him Christoforus of the Desert (砂漠のクリストフォルス Sabaku no Kurisutoforusu). After his parents passed away, he left his home country and decided to take on education. While not properly educated, he gained profound knowledge and wisdom through learning alone in a library. During this period, he thought that death would be much better if he were to live without belief. However, his ideal changed after meeting Georgius, who introduced him to Index. Since then, the two became close friends. Plot 'Battle of Ayame Hill' 'Before the War' 'Death by the Witch' Samson fought in pair with Misao to take down the Larvaes. Their battle seemed easy at first, but the situation took a great turn when Lieselotte appeared in person. Lieselotte approached Misao from afar, then shot a gigantic fire blast at her. Seeing this, Samson rushed passed the horde of Larvaes to protect Misao, even went so far as to drop his weapon mid-way. He managed to use his body to shield Misao from the blast, but then he saw a naked Misao standing before him. Misao told him he he was seeing was his true desire and kissed him. While Saomson was bewildered as to what was happening, Misao's hair turned white and her eyes turned green. From her mouth was the voice of Lieselotte, calling him a fool for falling into her illusion so easily. Samson realized in terror that he had fallen into her trap. The kiss Lieselotte gave him earlier was to implant a flame into his body. Therefore, Samson was burned to charcoal and fell helplessly on the ground. The tower that represented his life crumbled. In the aftermath of the battle, Samson was resurrected by Misao as the Black Knight Gula, being the only one still retained his memories. Powers&Abilities Samson's weapon is a golden club called the War Hammer of Christopher (クリストフォロの戦鎚 Kurisutoforo no Sensui), given by Christoforus of the Iron Fists. As an ex-Saint, he is said to be very powerful and even the Trinity is no match for him, which makes him the second strongest member of the Punishment Squad (Misao is excluded since she is not an official member). Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Index